1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to formation fluid analysis and in particular to methods and apparatus for determining fluid properties of a fluid sample.
2. Background Information
Exploiting oil and gas reserves requires large capital investment placed at risk of poor producing reservoirs. Therefore, oil and gas companies attempt to gather as much information regarding subterranean formations as possible before and during drilling oil wells to help minimize the risks.
Information about the subterranean formations traversed by the borehole may be obtained by any number of techniques. Techniques used to obtain formation information include obtaining one or more fluid samples produced from the subterranean formations these samplings. Collected formation fluid samples may be contaminated by materials and fluids such as mud filtrates, drilling fluids and return fluids. Fluid samples are often retrieved from the borehole and tested in a rig-site or remote laboratory to determine properties of the samples, which properties are used to estimate formation properties. Modern fluid sampling also includes various downhole tests to estimate fluid properties while the fluid is downhole.
Determining fluid content provides valuable information regarding the viability of a particular reservoir and the content and quality of fluids produced.